To Repair a Fault
by Dan09
Summary: Post Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Suite à la catastrophe du ministère, Dumbledore se rend compte des erreurs qu'il a commises. Il décide alors de donner à Harry les cartes qui vont lui permettre de se dresser contre Voldemort


**Survivre pour Vivre.**

Auteur: Dan09

Disclaimer: cette fanfiction sort tout droit de l'univers de Harry Potter appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Certains personnages vont évoluer ou ne correspondent déjà pas à l'esprit abordé dans les livres.

Genre: Général/Romance. Rating: M

Paring: Harry Potter / OC.

Résumé: Post Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Suite à la catastrophe du ministère, Dumbledore se rend compte des erreurs qu'il a commise. Il décide alors de donner à Harry les cartes qui vont lui permettre de peut-être survivre et vivre pour savourer sa victoire. Et pour ça, qui de mieux pour l'entrainer? Dumbledore lui-même! Albus? Non, Oxion!

**

* * *

  
**

**Dumbledore change de méthodes**

L'orage tappait très fort. Harry Potter était couché les bras étendu sur son lit de sa chambre du numéro 4 de Priver Drive. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'il était rentré de Poudlard et il n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux récents événements, à Sirius…

Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à repasser l'escapade au Ministère de la Magie avec ses amis, et après avoir passé des jours et des jours à se morfondre il avait finalement décidé, convaincu par Ron, Hermione et Ginny que ce n'était pas sa faute si son bien aimé parrain était décédé. Ron et Hermione, mais c'était plus la lettre de Ginny qui l'avait remis sur le « droit chemin ». Autant celle de Hermione et de Ron se voulaient rassurantes et confiantes, Harry sourit en pensant qu'elle avait été la seule à oser lui dire ses quatres vérité. Sans elle, il était sûr qu'il se serait laissé allé dans une sorte de déprime....Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux noir entremêlés et plongea dans sa malle à la recherche de sa lettre, qu'il relisait au moins deux ou trois fois par jour. Il sortit rapidement prendre une douche et lorsqu'il rentra il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir Hedwige en train de toquer du bec contre sa fenêre. Harry s'empressa de lui ouvrir mais ce ne fut pas un mais trois oiseaux qui débarquèrent dans sa chambre. Harry leur pris les lettres et s'empressa de les lire. La première venait de Ron.

_Cher Harry, _

_Nous venons de partir du Terrier, nous partons en vacances noires. J'espère que ta tante et ton oncle te traitent bien. Dans le cas contraire dis-le à Fol Oeil._

_Ron_

Il repose l'enveloppe un sourire et le cœur léger. Vacances noires…Ca voulait sans doute dire qu'ils étaient dans la maison des Black, à Grimmaurd Place. Il eut le cœur léger en sachant les Weasley en sécurité et déposa l'enveloppe sur son bureau, près à en ouvrir une autre lorsqu'une deuxième lettre en tomba. L'écriture était beaucoup plus fine et féminine que celle de Ron qui était assez rustre et pas toujours très correcte. Elle venait de Ginny.

_Cher Harry,_

Avec Neville, Luna et les autres nous nous demandions si tu allais continuer l'AD cette année.

_Ginny._

Dire qu'il était déçu de la longueur des lettres était un euphénisme…Il savait que Dumbledore avait demandé aux amis de Harry de réduire au maximum les lettres qu'ils envoyaient pour sa propre sécurité, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de s'agacer profondément. Il attaqua la troisième lettre, qui venait d'Hermione.

_Très cher Harry, _

_Tu nous manques beaucoup, nous essayons de convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de te sortir de là au plus vite. _

_Ne brois pas trop du noir, rappelle-toi : un esprit sain, dans un coprs sain. _

_Hermione._

Harry referma la lettre, encore plus déçu. Il avait vraiment espéré que la lettre d'Hermione serait un peu plus longue que celles des deux frères Weasley. Il soupira, ses yeux baladants la pièce….C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que la troisième lettre n'avait pas été apportée par un hibou. Il avait face à lui un grand oiseau de couleur rouge et jaune, dans les tons flamboyants avec un bec orange pointu. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux et faisait un bruit pressant de sa patte gauche sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait apportée comme pour presser Harry de la lire. Harry fusilla du regard Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore mais consentit à prendre la carte. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture penchée et précise du directeur de Poudlard.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je t'écris en ce moment, après avoir repensé aux événements de juin. Je suis conscient d'avoir fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé mais j'ai peut-être idée pour me racheter, mais je te dirait tout ça en face très prochainement. Je te propose de quitter les Dursley définitivement, Dis-moi seulement quand est-ce que tu es prêt._

_A très bientôt j'espère,_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore_

Harry retourna le parchemin et écrivit immédiatement sur le dos la réponse.

_Monsieur, _

_Quand vous voulez._

_Harry._

Il la donna directement à Fumseck et un sentiment de pur bonheur l'envahit. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter les Dursley. Non pas qu'ils avaient été pires que d'habitudes, mais il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Il nota cependant que Dumbledore, pour la première fois, lui avait fait une proposition et pas un ordre, comme il en avait l'habitude l'an dernier. Cela rassura Harry, qui fut content que son directeur ne le traite pas comme un pantin. Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Fumseck et lui ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse repartir, mais à sa grande surprise l'animal ne bougea pas. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, poussa un hululement et se volatilisa dans un torrent de flammes. Il s'écoula une fraction de minutes pendant laquelle Harry ne bougea pas de son lit. Soudain, la sonnerie du rez se fit entendre. Harry écouta Vernon Dursley grogner bruyamment puis tout à coup plus rien. Déconcerté, il s'assomma à la porte et regarda au bas de l'escalier.

Vernon était rouge de colère, il semblait prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment, mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'exprimer. Harry ne voyait pas de l'endroit où il voyait, mais il put décemment deviner lorsqu'il entendit la voie calme et posée de son directeur proposer à Vernon :

-Un bonbon au citron ?

Harry descendit alors les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il débarqua au milieu du couloir Dumbledore lui sourit. Le vieil homme n'avait pas du tout changé depuis juin, Dieu merci pensa Harry. Il portait une longue robe bleu claire avec un chapeau pointu usé sur sa tête. Ses lunettes à verres en forme de demi-lune étaient toujours posées sur son nez pointu et son ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Il semblait très amusé de la situation.

- Je peux entrer, Mr Dursley ?

Vernon ne répondit pas, et Dumbledore sembla considérer son manque de réaction comme un oui.

- Ah, Harry, dit-il quand il l'aperçu. Ca tombe bien, je devais vous parler à vous deux. Il s'assit sur un gros fauteil rose du salon et attendit que Vernon fasse de même, mais le gros homme était trop choqué pour bouger.

- P-Petunia…begaya-t-il. Il y a le directeur de l'école des f…de _la chose_ dans le salon, voudrais-tu bien descendre s'il-te-plait ?

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu Oncle Vernon aussi poli depuis les quinze dernières années. Dumbledore lui faisait apparemment très peur.

Pétunia débarqua alors dans le salon, Dudley à son bras. Son cousin se tenait fortement la bouche. Harry eut un petit sourire en repensant à l'épisode Weasley et Pralines Longues-Langue. Mais où était donc passé le temps de l'insouciance ?

-Mrs Dursley, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Dudley.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Finalement, les Dursley s'étaient assis dans le fauteuil le plus loin de Dumbledore qui les regardait amusés par la situation pendant que Harry, entre son professeur et ses parents, s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

-Je pensais que vous alliez me proposer du thé, mais comme vous ne semblez pas enclin à le faire….

D'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaître un service à thé sous les yeux appeurés des Dursley qui essayaient plus que jamais de s'enfoncer dans leur fauteuil. D'un nouveau geste de baguette, la théière se mit à servir le thé dans les tasses, et une fois pleines celles-ci s'envolèrent à la bouche de Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia qui s'obstinaient à garder celles-ci fermées ce qui avait pour effet de renverser du thé un peu partout. Dumbledore faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien, poursuivant la conversation qu'il semblait mener tout seul.

-Si je suis ici c'est pour faire une sorte de mise au point, Mr et Mrs Dursley. Si vous vous rappelez bien, aujourd'hui ça va faire presque quinze ans que je vous ai laissé la garde de Harry. Aujourd'hui cela va un peu changer…

-Comment ça, aboya Vernon. Le garçon nous appartient, il est sous notre garde ! Nous l'avons traité comme un fils malgré son…._anormalité !_

-Bien sûr, vous avez traité Harry comme vous auriez traité Dudley ici présent…Vous permettez ?

Il sortit de sa robe une enveloppe tatouté du sceau de Poudlard. Il la tendit à Vernon qui la prit d'un geste sec, presque en lui l'arrachant des mains. A mesure qu'il lisait, son visage semblait perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait.

-C'est…

-…le bilan de santé établi par nos médecins lors de l'arrivée de Harry dans notre collège. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien besoin d'ajouter.

Le ton était sec. On voyait bien que Dumbledore ne plaisantait plus du tout.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute…Potter a été malade pendant plusieurs mois…

-Vous voyez, vous ne l'appelez même pas par son prénom... Trèves de mensonges, Dursley. J'ai la capacité de voir lorsqu'on me ment.

Harry le regarda fixement. Il semblait aussi dur et puissant que lorsqu'il avait stupéfixé Croupton où lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Voldemort, juin dernier.

-Les accords d'adoption de Harry stipulaient que, en tant que tuteurs de Harry Potter, vous devriez lui apporter les soins adéquats dans la mesure de vos moyens. Hors si je ne m'abuse, Mr. Dursley, vous êtes patron de la Gruning's, et vous avez de quoi élever _vos_ enfants.

-M…Mais…C…Ce n'est pas…

-Vous savez aussi qu'une certaine somme a été prélévé chaque mois du compte hérité de M. Harry Potter, qu'il pourra toucher lors de ses dix-huit ans et qui devait servir à ses études. Hors, Poudlard n'a jamais reçu le moindre versement de la part du compte bloqué de Harry, mais bien de son compte personnel. Alors une question Mr. Dursley, qu'avez-vous fait de cet argent ?

Harry était furieux. Il n'avait jamais eu vent qu'une telle pension existait, ainsi, toutes ses années dans son placard sous l'escalier…Il payait un _loyer_ pour cette merde ? Car il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots pour décrire la façon dont il avait été traité chez les Dursley. Harry regarda son oncle, furieux. Son gros visage porcin s'était tordu en ce qui devait être des pleurs et n'arrêtait pas de begayer des mots et des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles.

Comme le stipule le droit des mineurs-sorciers, Harry a le droit de demander compensation. Il vaudrait donc mieux pour vous que vous n'ayez pas à rembourser….quoi, presque un demi-million de gallion n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, il serrait correcte de rembourser Harry vu que c'est l'héritage de ses parents que vous avez utilisé…

-…

Harry eut alors une idée, plus que diabolique.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il doucement. Je crois que j'ai une idée. Au lieu de me rembourser, mon très cher oncle va simplement me donner l'entreprise pour laquelle il m'a volé et utilisé. Son entreprise pour laquelle il se sera consacré corps et âme sera la mienne, sous possession anonyme. Vernon pourra continuer d'y travailler mais recevra le même salaire que la femme de ménage qui nettoie son cabinet de travail, rajouta-t-il, fier de lui. Ce salaire devrait lui permettre de vivre vu qu'il n'a aucun loyer à payer, et si besoin Petunia n'a qu'à travailler.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire dans sa barbe.

-C…Comment ça anonyme ? Non, tu n'as p-pas le droit ! Je te dénoncerai !

-Vous ne pourrez pas mon oncle, commença Harry. Vous ne pourrez pas car vous ne vous souviendrez même pas de moi.

-C..Comment ?

_-Oubliettes !_

Harry s'était rapproché de son oncle et avait sorti sa baguette. Un éclair bleu jaillit de la pointe et alla toucher Vernon directement dans le front. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et afficha un air béat. Harry repéta le sortilège sous les yeux médusés de Dumbledore qui de toutes évidence ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Bientôt, les trois Dursley le regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait, une expression de profonde incrédulité sur le visage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Vernon le regardant de bas en haut, aggacé par les vêtements que portaient Harry et Albus.

-Rappelez-vous Vernon, dit soudainement Dumbledore. Nous sommes les portes paroles de la société 6-Tronc d'Or, qui a racheté la Grunning Buiseness Entreprise….

-Ah…Oui…

Vernon paraissait toujours un peu sonné par la nouvelle, mais pas tant que ça. Harry ne s'y attarda plus et Dumbledore l'invita à monter dans l'escalier.

-Je suppose que tu as tes affaires prêtes Harry ?

-Euuh…A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer, je ne pensais pas vous voir arriver aussi rapidement, dit-il en rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry et Dumbledore commença à donner des coups de baguettes dans le vide. Immédiatement les livres se rangèrent dans sa malle et les vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout et dans son armoire lévitèrent jusqu'à son sac. Dumbledore attrappa soudainement un magasine au passage qu'il regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu as des lectures très intéressantes, lui dit-il en lui tendant le magasine à couverture coquine représentant une belle blonde presque entièrement dénudée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est à Dudley, répondit immédiatement Harry, sentant le rouge monter à ses oreilles.

-Ne t'offenses surtout pas, mais tu n'as jamais été doué en occlumancie…, dit-il en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

Un silence embarassant s'installa. Dumbledore continuait à ranger l'intégralité de sa chambre à coup de baguette et lorsque tout fut près il empoigna Hedwige et la malle de Harry.

-Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas dit où est-ce que nous allions, dit prudemment Harry. Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

-Tiens-toi à moi.

-Mais monsieur, commença Harry. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter ces dernières années.

-Miss Granger à tout à fait raison, dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de malice. On ne va pas transplaner, je crois que tu as remarqué que Fumseck est toujours dans la pièce. Harry eut alors la révélation : ils allaient utiliser le même procédé que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour échapper aux Aurors de Fudge l'an dernier. Fumseck poussa un long cri aigu puis se jeta sur eux. Dumbledore lui attrapa la patte et tous les trois se volatilsèrent dans une explosion de feu.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry reconnut immédiatement le bureau circulaire du directeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil global et constata que tout était comme d'habitude: les livres poussiéreux étaient toujours très bien rangés dans les bibliothèques, les portraits des anciens directeurs derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Les dizaines d'objets qu'il avait détruit dans ce même bureau avait disparus, et Harry se sentit gêné. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Phineas Nigellus le fixait ardemment. Fumseck avait repris place sur son pied, près de la chaise du professeur Dumbledore qui s'était assis. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en tira un filet de lumière argentée qui alla plonger dans sa Pensine. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur l'image qui se formait et commença directement le questionnaire.

- Monsieur... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est bien la première fois que vous m'amenez à Poudlard avant la rentrée. Je pensais plutôt revoir Ron et Hermione à Square Grimault...

Sa gorge se serra en prononçant ce nom qui évoquait les derniers moments passés avec Sirius. La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans ce lieu malsain et noir que Sirius avait toujours détesté. De plus, il ne supporterait pas les regards de pitié que lui lanceraient sans doute Mrs Weasley et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore croisa les jambes et joigna ses deux mains en appuyant les coudes sur son bureau.

-Harry...J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir de mes erreurs depuis la fin de l'année. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon de onze ans insouciant, tu n'es même presque plus un adolescent dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Je pense qu'il est maintenant trop tard pour te dire de profiter de ta vie d'étudiant, de laisser les grands mener cette guerre, puisque tu sais que tu en es l'élément centrale.

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à la prophétie qui le liait au Dark Lord.

- J'ai donc décidé que à partir de maintenant, nous allions _collaborer_ ensemble, d'homme à homme. Je te conseillerais, et tu seras libre de prendre tes propres décisions. J'ai déjà expliqué la situation aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ils ont tous accepté que tu en fasses officiellement partie, certains à contre coeur, malheureusement.

- Bien. Cette nouvelle l'anima beaucoup.

Un nouveau silence s'entreposa, mais Harry ne voulait pas être celui qui allait le briser. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposer à parler, Dumbledore continua sur sa lancée.

- J'aimerais maintenant que nous discutions un peu de ce qui s'est passé entre Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, et moi-même. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais usé du sortilège Doloris.

- Qui m'a vendu, demanda immédiatement Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Mondingus, mais ne t'inquiètes pas:je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je pense même, et cela va te sembler étonnant venant de moi, que la situation l'obligeait. Je voudrais juste savoir, l'as-tu réussi?

-Non, dit piteusement Harry. Lestrange avait dit que je n'avais pas assez souhaité sa douleur.

- Tout à ton honneur, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en le reconfortant. Maintenant compare ton combat avec Lucieus Malefoy, que tu as réussis avec brio je dois dire, avec mon duel avec Tom. Tu vois ou je veux en venir?

Harry réfléchit. Il avait gagné sur Malefoy père avec une assez grande facilité il devait le dire, mais ce n'était pas sûrement sur ça que Dumbledore voulait mettre l'appuis. Il se remémora alors le combat de Voldemort et Dumbledore, et la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

-V...Vous êtes plus fort, commença-t-il, vous avez usés de plus de sorts, plus diversifiés et plus puissants.

- C'est exact, approuva le directeur. Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas faible. Mais tu n'as pas encore le niveau de Jedusor. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Je te propose de te fournir un mentor de tonnerre, de très bonne augure. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te donner les cartes et te préparer à l'accomplissement de la prophétie. J'espère me racheter de cette façon pour tout le mal que j'ai causé, et aussi parce que je tiens énormément à toi, rajouta-t-il plus bas. Mon désir de te protéger à pris le pas sur ma capacité à raisonner, et il est temps de rémédier à ça. Nous allons reprendre contact avec certaines personnes qui vont faire de toi, et même de moi des gens beaucoup plus forts. Nous allons nous préparer à mener cette guerre, tu es avec moi ?

Dumbledore avait maintenant une flamme allumée dans ses yeux, et Harry le coeur plein de rage de vaincre, et c'est donc la voix ferme qu'il acquiesça tout en serrant la main que son allié lui tendait.

- Plus que jamais!

* * *

_Voilà! C'est fini pour l'instant. Les autres chapitres sont en cours d'écritures, mais je préfère ne pas annoncer de date, on ne sait jamais. J'aimerais vraiment connaître vos avis sur cette fanfic, vos propositions, savoir ce que vous avez aimé sur ma manière d'écrire, ce que je pourrais améliorer (car c'est dans ce but que j'écris, pour progresser). C'est donc dans cette pensée que je vous demande de commenter! Reviews! Par ailleurs je cherche également une beta reader, donc si vous êtes bon(ne) en français, et que vous aimez la fanfic, proposez-vous! Je tiens juste à dire que c'est mon premier essai de fanfiction Harry Potter._

_A très bientôt j'espère, _

_Dan09_


End file.
